Process control systems generally use a variety of process control devices (e.g., rotary valves, linear valves, etc.) to control a process. The process control devices are often operated by an actuator via a stem or shaft. During operation, friction of the process control device and the actuator resists movement of the stem or shaft. Over time, the friction of the process control device and the actuator may increase or decrease.